1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a multi-level flash memory and a process flow to form same.
2. Information
Memory devices may be employed in many types of electronic equipment, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, games, and navigational gear, for example. Continuing demand for smaller and/or more capable electronic equipment may lead to a desire for smaller, higher density memory devices, which may involve small semiconductor feature sizes that approach lower boundaries associated with material and electronic behavior at atomic or molecular levels. Accordingly, approaches to increase memory density other than decreasing semiconductor feature sizes may involve new configurations, such as three-dimensional memory architecture. Such an approach, however, may involve a dramatic shift to new fabrication techniques and/or new process flows that may be relatively expensive to implement. Thus, there may be a desire for a three-dimensional memory architecture that may be fabricated using a process flow that is modified relatively little from that used to fabricate more familiar two-dimensional memory architecture.